A cloth, piece of plastic, or other sheet material may be used to protect items from the elements during storage or transport, such as being tied down over the items. The materials typically may have grommets or the like permanently embedded or affixed to the materials for securing the materials into place around the items to be protected. During use, the grommets may be damaged or torn out of the material as the material ages, is weathered, or is stressed under excessive force. Alternatively, materials may be used that lack embedded grommets but which may still benefit from the ability to be secured to or around the items to be protected. To allow for damaged sheet materials or materials lacking embedded grommets to be used to protect items, a clip may be provided for gripping the material.